Amis,Amours ouEnnemis !
by GunWiHarPoTwi
Summary: Cette fiction est ma première. je suis nul en résumé, mais venez quand même voir.Jacob et Emmett et Emily sont meilleurs amis, l'un loup les deux autres humains.Alice, Bella et Sam sont un clan de vampire.Ils se rencontrent tous grâce à Charlie.Multi POV
1. Chapter 2

Soyez indulgent, s il vous plait c'est la première histoire que je publie, merci beaucoup.

Une amie m'as dit de m'essayer sur ce site pour avoir l'avis d'autres auteurs, alors donnez moi votre avis s'il vous plait sans être vulgaire.

Mon histoire est sur Twilight, mais je ne prend pas en compte beaucoup de donnés de l'auteur original, c'est-à-dire Stephanie Meyer. Les couple Alice/Emmett, Emily/Sam et Bella/Jacob.

Résumé: Charlie Swan invite sa fille qu'il n'a pas vu depuis ses douze ans à passer un moment avec lui. Sa fille, Bella vient avec ses meilleurs amis, Alice et Sam. Bella rencontre son ancien ami Jacob qu'elle aimait depuis sa naissance. Mais elle ne s'attend pas à quelque chose concernant leur nature à tout les deux. Elle rencontre ses amis Emmett, meilleure amis de Jacob et Emily sa cousine et meilleure amie.


	2. Prologue

Soyez indulgent, s il vous plait c'est la première histoire que je publie, merci beaucoup.

Une amie m'as dit de m'essayer sur ce site pour avoir l'avis d'autres auteurs, alors donnez moi votre avis s'il vous plait sans être vulgaire.

Mon histoire est sur Twilight, mais je ne prend pas en compte beaucoup de donnés de l'auteur original, c'est-à-dire Stephanie Meyer. Les couple Alice/Emmett, Emily/Sam et Bella/Jacob. Il y aura des POV de divers personnages.

Résumé: Charlie Swan invite sa fille qu'il n'a pas vu depuis ses douze ans à passer un moment avec lui. Sa fille, Bella vient avec ses meilleurs amis, Alice et Sam. Bella rencontre son ancien ami Jacob qu'elle aimait depuis sa naissance. Mais elle ne s'attend pas à quelque chose concernant leur nature à tout les deux. Elle rencontre ses amis Emmett, meilleure amis de Jacob et Emily sa cousine et meilleure amie.

Twilight ne m'appartient pas et heureusement sinon il ne serait pas comme ça. lol!

Bonne lecture

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Chers Bella,

Ma petite fille, tu dois trouver bizarre que je t'écrive alors que je pourrais t'appeler. Ta mère, tu sais comment elle est, n'as pas voulu me donner ton numéros de téléphone, et comme je ne peux venir chez toi dans un délai aussi courts, car Billy Black, tu te rappel certainement de lui, mon meilleur ami un indien Quileute qui avaient des jumelles avec lesquelles tu jouais et un garçon du nom de Jacob avec qui tu étais le plus souvent, il te protégeait beaucoup du fait de ta fameuse maladresse. J'en rigole encore, mais nous pensions tous que vous vous serez marié ensemble tout deux.

En fait, la fille de Billy, Rachel, voudrait t'inviter à son mariage avec un gentil garçon de la tribu Quileute nommé Paul. Ils m'ont dit de te dire qu'ils seront très heureux que tu viennes même accompagné. Après leur mariage, si tu veux pourras tu rester avec ton vieux père ? Je voudrais passer un moment avec toi, cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus. Je voudrais voir à qui tu ressembles le plus maintenant que tu sors de l'adolescence, si tu ressemble à ta mère ou à moi ?

Je ne parle jamais beaucoup, tu le sais sans doute, mais je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été présent lors de ton adolescence. Ta mère m'a interdit de te voir avant tes dix-huit ans, et comme tu les a maintenant je me permets de te parler.

Je ne resterai pas plus longtemps on se moque de moi dans mon propre commissariat pour être aussi sentimental avec toi, ma propre fille. Bonne journée

Ton vieux père qui t'aime,

Charlie Swan.

Ps : mes numéros pour me joindre, si tu ne les a pas :

0XXXXXXXXX

Mon portable : 0XXXXXXXXX

Au commissariat : 0XXXXXXXXX

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

J'espère que ce prologue vous a plut. Donnez votre avis, cliquez sur le lien Review. Je ne posterais que qu'en j'aurai des avis sur ce début, si il interesse.


	3. Départ

Slt, je viens avec un nouveau chapitre, il n'est pas très long mais ce n'est que le début les autres au fur et à mesure seront plus long.

Twilight ne m'appartient pas mais à Stéphanie Meyer. C'est juste ce que je fais des personnages qui est à moi.

Résumé :

Rated M pour langage vulgaire et autre qui n'est pas pour les enfants.

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et donnez moi votre avis, je ne veux pas mettre trop d'infos sur les personnages d'un coup mais plutôt au fur et à mesure des chapitres.

[ ] Pensée du PoV

{ Auteur}

Bonne Lecture

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

POV Bella

_ Bella ! Me cria une voix, Bella !

Elle se rapprocha, jusqu'à ce que j'aperçus Alice, ma meilleure amie, ma sœur. Elle est vraiment très petite, ne mesurant pas plus de 1m55, mais pourtant plus vieille que moi en tant que vampire, environ 218 ans.

_ Bella ! Pourquoi j'ai eu une vision de toi qui nous quittait ?-me demanda-t-elle

J'ai certainement oublié de vous dire mais certain vampire on un don et d'autre non, elle, Alice, elle voit l'avenir. Notre « papa » ou notre créateur, Samuel Uley, nous a dit que quand elle était humaine, Alice devait certainement être une voyante ou une extra-lucide et en devenant vampire son don c'est développé.

_ Mon père m'a envoyé une lettre et j'ai pensé lui rendre visite [en fait, je crois que je ne viendrais pas toute seule puisque je peux emmener du monde avec moi, n'est-ce-pas ?], Sam et toi vous pouvez venir, même si j'ai un contrôle parfait sur ma soif mais je préfère au cas où….

_ Mais Bella, Sam a dit que c'est certainement ton don qui fait que tu as un contrôle parfait comme cela et que tu n'agis pas comme un nouveau né.

J'ai aussi un don, ce que Sam soupçon même si on ne sait pas vraiment c'est quoi. Il pense que je suis un bouclier mais il n'en est pas sûr car Alice me voit dans ses visions. J'avoue que je ne crois pas trop en avoir parce que quand j'étais humaine, je n'avais rien d'intéressant, j'étais vraiment sans intérêt et invisible à l'école. J'étais Bella la maladroite, Bella la fille à problèmes mentaux, juste parce que je ne pouvais pas marcher sur une surface totalement plane sans tomber, ou trébucher ou encore bousculer quelqu'un. J'avais souvent un plâtre ou une attelle, dans l'hôpital où j'habitais, toutes les infirmières me connaissaient et je connaissais le moindre recoin de la pédiatrie {NDA : j'avoue que moi je suis très maladroite et que je suis souvent chez le doc ou j'ai souvent une attelle ou un truc qui me fait mal, la preuve j'ai un au poignet encore une fois}

_ En plus depuis ta renaissance, tu n'as tué aucun humain et tu es resté à manger que du loup. D'ailleurs je ne comprendrais jamais qu'est-ce-que tu trouve aux loups alors que un grizzli est super bon !{NDA : comprendra qui voudra le fait que Alice aime les grizzli et Bella les loups ! lol}

_ Si tu veux me rassurer n'essaie pas comme ça mais ne me laissez pas aller seul sans quelqu'un pour me surveiller,- la suppliai-je.

_ Toute façon, je n'avais pas l'intention de partir nulle part toute seul,- dit Samuel apparaissant de nulle part comme à son habitude-, tu reste toujours un nouveau-né pour moi Bella, et en plus tu refuse toujours d'apprendre à te battre. Donc nous viendrons quelque soit les pensées d'Alice , n'est-ce-pas ?-demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle. A moins qu'elle ait une raison valable ou encore une vision et qu'elle ne veut pas nous dire plus.

Alice se pinça les lèvres en le regardant de travers.

_ J'ai une raison valable, mais tu sais que je ne peux pas te la dire, ma vision était flou ,- lui dit-elle vivement.

Encore une chose que Sam et moi oublions souvent par rapport au don de Alice, si elle a une vision et que cela la concerne, elle, ou une personne qui n'a pas vraiment pris de décision, elle reste flou et il y a une chose qui la bloque, elle dit que quand elle essaie de parler de sa vision c'est comme si sa voix partait, comme si elle devenait muette pendant quelque seconde où elle a envie de parler. Mais bon, personnellement, je pense que son don est aussi complexe qu'elle, mais je ne lui dirais jamais elle se vexerait pour cela seulement.

_ On ira quand même en faisant attention…et Bella il faudra que toi aussi tu fasses attention, on ne sait pas si il y a un clan ou non dans cette région ni quels créatures la peuple,- nous prévint Sam-, On y va quand ?

_ Je pense dans deux jours le mariage est samedi et on est dimanche, cela me restera de mercredi à vendredi avec mon père, et si la maison est comme elle était avant il faudra que vous alliez à l'hôtel.

_ C'est super, je prépare nos valises déjà,- dit Alice excité en sautillant-, en plus il faut beaucoup, beaucoup de vêtement pour toi Bella !

J' écarquilla les yeux. Oh mon dieu !

_ Alice, ce n'est pas la peine de prendre une tonne de linges inutilement, je ne salis pas beaucoup, tu le sais,- la prévint-je avec elle il faut s'attendre à tout.

_ Mais Bella,-me dit-elle avec une mine de chien battu-, il faut montrer à papa Swan, que tu vit bien, que tu as des moyens, n'est-ce-pas Sam ?

Ce dernier leva les mains au ciel et secoua la tête tout en reculant de la pièce où nous étions.

_ Alice, ne me prends pas à parti pour faire des trucs comme ça, tu sais que je m'en fous des vêtements dès que je suis aussi sexy que d'habitude, rien ne me gêne. Mais pour Bella, tu essaie toute seul comme une grande de la faire faire ce que tu veux,- dit-il en s'enfuyant hors du salon.

_ Samuel !- lui cria-t-elle. Espèce de lâche! De toute façons c'est moi qui fera ta valise et je metterai ce que je veux !

Elle se tourna vers moi avec un air diabolique et de ce dirigé vers les escaliers.

_ Je ferai ta valise, et tu ne discute pas !,- dit-elle catégoriquement.

Je souris en secouant la tête. [ Notre Alice on la changera jamais]


	4. Pensée et arrivé

Slt, je reviens un bout de temps après parce que j'avais enfin acheté un ordinateur mais il y avait un problème de réseau et ce n'est que aujourd'hui que je peux poster.

Une petite info : Je suis à la recherche de fiction Harry Potter un Yaoï, Gay, où le couple est ( Dominé/Dominant ) Harry/Draco, Harry/Lucius, Harry/Fenrir Greyback. Dès qu'il y a un truc du style où un est attiré par l'autre à cause du fait qu'il est un animal magique qui choisit son compagnon ou est attiré par la magie de l'autre. Ce n'est pas obligé d'être sur le site Fanfiction. Même si c'est vous qui l'avez faite. Si vous en connaissez en espagnol aussi se ne serait pas de refus. Merci.

Twilight ne m'appartient pas mais à Stéphanie Meyer. C'est juste ce que je fais des personnages qui est à moi. J'ai changé quelques données du livre, mais vous le verrez au fur et à mesure de votre lecture, et j'étais obligée de le faire car c'est pour les besoins de la fiction.

Rated M pour langage vulgaire et autre qui n'est pas pour les enfants.

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et donnez moi votre avis, je ne veux pas mettre trop d'infos sur les personnages d'un coup mais plutôt au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Désolé le chapitre n'est pas tout à fait corriger, je le reposterai corriger, mais je voulais le publier quand même.

[ ] Pensée du PoV

{ Auteur}

Bonne Lecture

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

POV Bella

Forks dans 600m. Malgré le fait qu'Alice est voulue aller en voiture, je trouve que nous sommes arrivés drôlement vite. Bien sûr le paysage n'a pas changé, toujours du vert, et rien que du vert. En plus il pleut. Forks ne changera jamais, même en étant humaine je détestais la pluie en faite j'étais très maladroite alors quand il pleuvait, je ne vous dis pas. {NDA: Dès qu'il pleut je prends un saut, j'en ai tellement l'habitude que dans mes cousins font des paris pour savoir combien de saut que je prends lol !} Mais j'ai de bon souvenir avec mon père, avec Rachel une Quileute très mignonne et qui était très timide, nous l'étions toutes les deux. Et de son frère, mon ange-gardien. Je me rappelle encore de notre rencontre à Rachel et moi et bizarrement pas Jacob.

_Flash-Back_

Papa m'avait forcé à venir avec lui cette fois-ci dans la maison de Billy Black, son meilleur ami qui allait tous les week-ends à la pêche avec lui. Papa m'avait dit qu'il avait des filles, mais que aujourd'hui une seule, Rachel, était chez lui, et que comme elle était seulement avec son grand frère, Jacob ou Jake pour les intimes.

Alors que nous arrivions devant une maison en bois rouge et que nous descendions de la voiture, Billy sortit de la maison et je vis derrière lui quelque chose de couleur rose pâle.

-Alors, c'est à cette heure-ci que tu viens, mon ami ?- demanda Billy, de sa véranda

Papa éclata de rire. En regardant Billy, je vis la chose rose derrière sa jambe qui bougeait, je trouvais cela bizarre. Je tirai la main de papa pour qu'il se baisse à ma hauteur.

-C'est quoi derrière lui papoune, le truc roz ?- en pointant du doight Billy.

-Oh, viens, - il se releva en me tirant légèrement pendant qu'il avançait vers Billy,- tu verras qui en avançant et non en trainant des pieds comme tu le fais.

Par pure esprit de contradiction, j'enfonça mes pieds plus fort à terre. Je sentis que l'on me regardait, et quand je levai la tête vers la maison de Billy je vis un des rideaux à l'étage bouger.

-Bella tu sais même si mes ancêtres étaient des loups, nous ne mangeons pas des petites filles…-il fit un pause- enfin j'en mange mais aujourd'hui je vais juste rester tranquille et ne pas me transformé en loup pour te dévorer crus devant ton père,- ria-t-il fort.

Papa aussi ria. Et une voix s'éleva.

-Paaapaaa ! Tu vas lui faire peur et elle voudra partir !

-Salut Rachel, comment vas-tu ?- demanda papa au truc derrière Billy qui était en faîte sa fille.

En arrivant sur le balcon de Billy, je lui fis la bise et il fit semblant de me dévorer comme les loups. Alors que je riais aux éclats, il me posa soudainement devant sa fille. Elle avait deux couettes et ses cheveux bouclaient, sa peau était clair comme le caramel, et ses yeux marrons foncés me regardaient curieusement certainement comme je la regardais. Elle portait une chemise rose trop grande pour elle, qui devait appartenir à son frère, sa jupe lui arrivait aux genoux étaient rose ainsi que ses chaussettes.

-T'es comme la craie !- me s'écria t-elle et je vis qu'il lui manquait une dent de devant comme moi.

-Et toi, t'es comme le caramel !- lui dis-je.

Deux éclats de rire nous fîmes sursauter.

-Bon les filles, vous rentrez dans la maison, nous on va allez chercher quelque chose chez les Cleawater.

Rachel me tendit la main que je pris sans poser de question, d'habitude je ne l'aurais pas prise et serai resté collé à mon père, mais elle ne s'était pas moqué de ma peau comme les autres enfants, car j'étais trop pâle. Je laissais une seule personne se moquer de ma peau parce qu'il était très gentil avec moi. {NDA : je paris que vous avez compris de qui elle parle} Elle me tira dans le salon, et nous assîmes sur le canapé où deux poupées y étaient. Nous jouâmes une ou deux heures sans parler, le silence ne nous gênait pas {NDA : Allez dire à un gosse qu'il peut jouer en silence ! Mais comme c'est ma fic, ils savent le faire ! yeah !} De temps en temps, je regardais par-dessus le canapé car il me semblait voir des choses bouger.

Quand soudainement un cri de loup, fait par un humain fut poussé pile au moment où je passais ma tête par-dessus le canapé et que la tête du frère de Rachel apparaissait en face de moi. Elle et moi poussâmes des cris.

-Jacob, -criai-je heureuse de le voir malgré la peur qu'il me fit.

Je me levai sur le canapé pour sauter sur lui en croisant mes jambes sur ses reins et mes mains sur sa nuque. J'embrassai son cou et il fit de même. En glissant ses mains sous mes fesses pour me retenir.

-T'es nul Jake ! Tu nous as fait peur,- dit Rachel d'une petite voix.

Il releva la tête.

-Désolé, ma puce, - répondit-il à Rachel en s'asseyant sur le canapé avec moi et en caressant la tête de sa sœur.

Je restai collé à lui, mon Jacob longtemps plus grand que moi et toujours chaud. Il avait neuf ans et paraissait toujours plus. Il m'avait manqué, sentir ses bras autour de moi me faisait me sentir en sécurité comme quand papa me tenait dans ses bras. Il resserat ses bras en me ré-embrassant la nuque. Et il glissa ses mains sous mes aisselles pour me redresser face à lui.

-Alors mon ange, - petit nom que depuis que je le connaissais il me donnait-, que fais –tu dans ma belle maison ? Et en plus, tu ne m'a même pas appelé pour m'avertir. Je me serai fait beau tout et tout.

Je rigolais en lui caressant les cheveux comme je lui faisais habituellement.

-Mais tu es toujours beau, mon Jacob,- le rassurai-je en lui donnant un bisou sur la joue. J'entendis un bruit de voiture et la voix de Billy et mon papa,- Mon papa est là mon Jacob !

Je remuais légèrement sur lui toute joyeuse.

-Tu reste jouer avec moi et Rachel ?

- On dit Rachel et moi, mon ange. Et oui si mon père n'a pas besoin que je fasse quoi que ce soit pour lui.

-Mais ton papa va toujours te faire faire quelque chose,- lui dis-je en faisant ma moue que je savais qu'il aimait.

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma.

-Alors les filles vous avez bien… - commença mon père et s'arrêta nous voyant Jake et moi.

-Papoune on s'est amusé avec Rachel, et mon Jacob, eh ben il….

-N'as-tu rien à faire Jacob ?- demanda mon papa- Va chez Samuel Uley, il te dira quoi faire. Et dépose ma fille.

-Mais papoune, mon Jacob a dit qu'il va jouer avec moi.

-Un autre jour Bella, il va travailler et tu es venu pour jouer avec Rachel et maintenant elle joue avec les poupées toutes seules.

-Pourquoi je ne peux jamais jouer avec mon Jacob à chaque fois qu'il vient ou que vous le voyer avec moi, vous lui faîte travailler alors qu'il m'a sauvé quand je me suis perdu. – je commençais à pleurer- il est tout le temps gentil avec moi et vous vous….

-Bella, ma puce vient près de moi et laisse Jacob, je te promet qu'il jouera avec toi quand il va retourner.

Bizarrement, je sentis Jacob trembler, alors je lui caressais les épaules, même si il regardait dans la direction de papa et son papa méchamment.

-Mon Jacob ? Pourquoi tu trembles ?

-Tiens-moi dans tes bras.

Sans poser de question, je lui obéis et il ressera sa prise sur mes hanches en se levant et nous dirigeant vers la porte il déposa plein de baiser dans mon cou en me chatouillant le cou.

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Aujourd'hui encore je me demande pourquoi, son père et le mien ne voulais pas que nous jouyons ensemble.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOX

Je sens ce chapitre nul, j'ai essayé quelque chose, mais bon donné votre avis et je corrigerai comme il se doit, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a des choses incompréhensible.

C'est la première fic que j'écris, mais je me sens mieux quand j'écris un one-shot, mais j'ai voulu essayer. N'oubli é pas les reviews.


End file.
